


Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Characters, F/F, Flashbacks, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Light Smut, M/M, Pansexual Character, coopers and blossoms not related, fluffier but angsty, sort of slow burn, things are a bit differnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica didn't know what was going on, Cheryl was being uncharacteristically nice, Betty's mom was coming into Pop's almost as much as Betty was, and her mom seemed different.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ronnie." Hermione called out and Veronica groaned. She'd fallen asleep on the couch in an attempt to study for her biology test which seemed like a waste of her time since she seemed to be distracted by her lab partner. "How would you feel like coming with me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I guess it sounds fine." Veronica said and there was a breif look of relief on her mother's face which she didn't catch. "Is it with someone or just us?"

"Alice Cooper invited us out." Hermione said and Veronica was pleasantly surprised. "I guess she wants to get over what happened in the past just as much as I do. Betty will be there by the way, we'll pick you girls up from cheer practice and then head over to Pop's."

"Alright." Veronica said before going back into her room and trying to fall asleep. Veronica was certain that Betty's mom hated all Lodge women, especially her mother. She was woken up by her alarm clock at exactly 7, which seemed way too early for someone who'd spent half her night thinking about Betty. She was ready and looking amazing as always with enough time to eat breakfast. She grabbed something quick and had Smithers drive her to school, giving her enough time to study for her bio test.

"Veronica, my mom said you'd be joining us for dinner tonight." Betty said and Veronica nodded. "That's great, I hope it won't be awkward. I mean, it'll be the first time my mom hasn't eaten a meal alone since my dad left."

"Oh, why would she choose my mom?" Veronica asked and Betty shrugged, none of it making sense to her either. Veronica spent every hour up until biology attempting to get some studying in without missing anything important. When the test finally came, she was done seconds after Betty and had both a good feeling about it as well as a bad one. While Veronica was extremely happy it was Friday, she was nervous about the dinner and how practice would go. Especially since she had witnessed a small fight between Cheryl and Reggie earlier which ended with him laughing as she walked away with a pissed off look on her face.

"Alright Vixens, I was going to have us run through some drills to make sure we stay in shape, instead I say we think of a new routine." Cheryl said and Veronica was surprised. It was a pleasant surprise, as was Cheryl's almost cheery tone. "I have a couple of ideas, but this should be a team thing."

"Are you sick or something?" Veronica asked and Cheryl shook her head. They went through a new routine which had a couple of problems, but nothing major that they couldn't work out in another practice. Veronica and Betty cleaned up in the locker rooms and got ready, both of them rushing whenever the text came from both of their mothers that they were waiting outside. They walked out side by side, hands gracing occasionally with every few steps. "Today has been weird."

"Tell me about it." Betty said and they sat in the back, humming along to the song on the radio until they arrived at the familiar diner. They sat at a booth, Betty and Veronica sitting across from each other, sneaking glances, and blushing when one was caught. Their actions did not go unnoticed by Hermione and Alice, who would both be lying if they claimed to not think that the girls would make a cute couple. It stopped when Veronica noticed that Alice had been watching the entire exchange with a slight smirk on her face that reminded her that they weren't alone. "So, how was work mom?"

"I didn't work today." Hermione said and Veronica nodded. "How was school?"

"Well, I took the test, I think I passed, but also failed. Oh and practice was oddly easy today, despite the fact that up until then Cheryl had been a bit pissy." Veronica said and Hermione nodded. She shuddered slightly at the feel of Betty's leg against hers and smirked when the blonde girl blushed, the blush darkening when her mother glanced at her. "I mean, I may sit by one of the smartest kids in school, but someone is too good to let me sneak a glance."

"You girls are terrible at hiding it." Hermione said and both Betty and Veronica blushed. "I have not seen two people stupidly in love before in my life. I believe Alice, you owe me $50."

"What?" Betty and Veronica asked in unison. They were distracted by Archie and his father walking into Pop's and sitting at the booth behind them, Archie smiling and waving. It was then that both Alice and Hermione realized that there was some sort of twisted love triangle going on between them.

"So girls how long have you been together?" Alice asked and everyone was taken off guard from the question. "I mean, the glances, hand holding, and not to mention the fact you spent the past 30 seconds rubbing your legs against each other's."

"We're not together." Betty said and for a second, hurt flashed across Veronica's face. "Besides, I doubt that Veronica would even want me. Also, wouldn't that ruin my perfect image?"

"I've learned that perfection isn't something that comes easily in my life." Alice said and Hermione blushed slightly. Veronica noticed and held back comments, thinking it could and most likely would be turned back onto her. "What do you keep looking at back there?"

"Archie was making a face." Veronica said and Alice nodded. "I don't get why you were so hung up on him."

"He's hot." Betty said and Veronica shrugged. "Besides, I'd known him for so long, I assumed that we would be together."

"Not to rain on your parade, but sometimes your perfect plan doesn't work out how you thought it would." Alice said and Betty nodded. "I see you found the papers."

"Yeah, I did." Betty said and Veronica remembered Betty mentioning that her parents were divorcing, both Jughead and Archie coming to comfort her before she managed to. Jughead was being a good friend and a genuinely nice guy, but Archie was most likely looking to get into Betty's pants. Veronica would be lying if she said that there were moments when her libido had clouded her judgement when thinking about Betty. "Veronica, you look distracted."

"Just thinking about something that happened a couple days ago." Veronica said and Betty nodded. Both girls looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Betty's eyes fell to her meal, Veronica's lingering a bit longer before slowly traveling down Betty's body.

"I guess Lodge women really don't like waiting for what they want." Alice joked and Veronica was snapped out of her thoughts of Betty. They continued their meal, Archie occasionally glancing towards them every now and then, Veronica ignoring him and glancing at Betty as Alice and her mother swapped apologies and tried to make things a bit better between them. It was decided that Betty and Veronica would be spending the night at Betty's house.

"Nice Ronnie." Hermione said and Veronica nodded. She fell asleep with Betty in her arms, confused as to what had happened over dinner. Not only had it seemed that her mom was getting along with Betty's, but it was almost like they were flirting with each other. Maybe Lodge women had something in common despite being strong, witty, and dressing to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl doesn't want things to be different.

"Cheryl are you okay?" Polly asked, obviously afraid for her friend. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it babe." Cheryl said and Polly gave her a look. "Right, I'm not allowed to call you babe anymore. I guess things are different now."

"No they aren't, I'm just not going to lead you on anymore." Polly said and Cheryl looked sad. "What about you and that Josie girl?"

"It, uh, was complicated." Cheryl said and Polly nodded. "I guess I'm not as over you as you are me."

"I was never under you Cheryl. It was bad of me to allow you to flirt and believe I liked you whenever I was with Jason and even before that." Polly said and her voice was cold. Cheryl ended up leaving, deciding that she would go where she belonged, with the only person who seemed to actually care about her, Jason. If she was with Jason, she would be happy, sure she wouldn't be able to see Polly, but maybe if she made it into heaven, Polly would be there. A Polly that loved her as much as Cheryl had come to love the elder Cooper girl.

"I'm here." Cheryl said walking onto the frozen lake. She was wearing the dress that she wore when she last saw her brother. She turned to see Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead running towards her. That was the last thing she saw before plunging into the water. She saw Jason's body, looking peaceful even with the bullet in his brain. That was until it reached out to her, almost like it was still alive, like he was longing for her even in death.

Jason had always been a bit friendly with Cheryl. Maybe it was because she was as liked as he was. Because their parents seemed to absolutely love him, the golden boy, but left her in the dust. It wasn't until Jason and Polly had become serious that Jason really started acting different towards her. His hugs seemed to last just a bit longer and when he wasn't with Polly or doing something with football, he wanted to be near her. Cheryl reminded herself that it was wrong each and every single time that he did it, but she couldn't help but put on a new mask and pretend it was all brotherly love.

The next thing she remembered was Archie above her, saving the life that she had been so ready to throw away all because someone didn't love her and the one person who did died. She should have accepted his love, maybe then he wouldn't have left. Maybe if she loved Jason like Jason loved her, he'd be here, keeping her steady, telling her that Polly was going to be theirs to share. Jason had always been good at sharing, but it was in his kind nature, his loving nature. The nature that Cheryl could have used in that moment.

Which is why when Veronica invited her over, she happily accepts it. It's why when Hermione Lodge seems to act a bit hostile towards her, she doesn't mind much. Cheryl had been horrible, especially to Veronica, but that was going to change. Sure, she'd been changing a lot, but that was because she wanted to make sure she got her heaven. When she did leave the safety of the Lodge house and go back home, she covered the house with gasoline and waited. She waited for the woman who'd caused her so much pain to get home so she could burn down the house.

The house that held some of her best and worst memories. It held the memory of their birthday parties, which despite the icy nature of the relationship between The Coopers and Blossoms, Betty and Polly never seemed to miss. It was where Polly first kissed her, where a couple of innocent kisses had turned into something much more physical. Something that she'd sworn to secrecy, never to leave her lips, as if they'd committed a crime. This house was where Jason had told her he loved her, but he also loved Polly, where he promised to be there for her when she truly needed him, but Polly would have to come first sometimes. It was where she really lost the best thing she had going for her.

When the flamed surrounded her, she breathed in the smoke. Not minding the way it burned her lungs, almost liking it. Maybe she'd die in the fire and relive everything in some kind of sick version of hell. She made it out of the house, as did her mother. There was no doubt that her mother would be sending her to a therapist and telling the town that it was an accident. Cheryl didn't doubt it one bit, but that didn't mean that she would deny the truth. It would make everything she did for nothing and Cheryl Blossom did not do anything for nothing, there was always a cause. This one would be for things to stay the same, for nothing to change so drastically for her again.

"Cheryl are you okay?" Polly asked her in the hospital. Cheryl didn't answer, not knowing the answer herself. Maybe she was sick, not physically, but mentally, or maybe she was just pushed a bit too far. She shouldn't have enjoyed the destruction or the pain that she caused, but at least something stayed the same. No matter how far she seemed to lose herself, there would always be that twisted girl that liked the thought of pain.

"Polly, mom wants to talk to you." Betty said and Polly nodded, walking out of the room. "Polly really likes you, she doesn't want to tell anyone though."

"No she doesn't, she told me that she doesn't love me." Cheryl said, staring at the ceiling before looking at Betty. "I think it's what pushed me, the idea that someone that I spent all of my time wanting didn't want me back. That and the fact that the person that did want me is gone."

"Jason?" Betty asked and Cheryl nodded, expecting some lecture on why it was wrong. "I kind of understand that."

"Really?" Cheryl asked and Betty nodded. "How would a girl like you know about a relationship as twisted as ours?"

"You're not the only person with a messed up family life." Betty said and Cheryl looked surprised. "Polly talks in her sleep sometimes and you're what she normally talks about. If it isn't a nightmare or Jason, it's you. Almost always it's about you. Not to mention how frightened she was when she heard you were here."

"Nice to see you're okay." Archie said walking in. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No." Cheryl said and Archie nodded. "You guys don't have to visit me."

"Well, I mean, we wanted to make sure you were okay." Archie said before looking at Betty. "Why is Polly crying outside in the hall?"

"I don't know." Betty said and Cheryl jumped up from the hospital bed and ran towards Polly who was in her mother's arms crying. She looked broken and in pain, it made Cheryl sick to think that she made Polly feel this way or that she had the slightest part in it. "What's wrong?"

"You can't leave me!" Polly said flinging herself at Cheryl. "You can't let her take you away from me!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Cheryl said and Polly leaned in and kissed her. "And if I do, you can bet I'll find my way back to you."

"You better Blossom." Polly said and Cheryl nodded, smiling against the crook of Polly's neck. "You damn well better."

"Not to break up your little love thing, but Cheryl we need to talk." Penelope said and Cheryl shook her head. "You will come here this instant or so help me god!"

"I don't want to." Cheryl said and Penelope slapped her, the bittersweet taste of her own blood leaking into Cheryl's mouth.

"I don't give a damn." Penelope said and Alice stood up from where she'd been sitting by the wall. "Do you have something to say to me Alice?"

"Yes I do." Alice said and Penelope crossed her arms. "The reason you have nothing is because you lost sight of what was important. You pushed her, but I guess that's what you're good at. You pushed that poor girl so far that I doubt she'd be able to trust anyone. Just like you pushed everyone else in your life, I get I'm not a great parent either, but at least I'm learning how to stop. Cheryl if you'd like, you can stay with me until you can get a place of your own."

"Thank you Ms. Cooper." Cheryl said and Penelope turned on her heels and left. In that moment Cheryl realized that she didn't have to be so cold to everyone in her life. She learned that she could keep her spot at the top and have emotions. In that moment, Cheryl Blossom felt like she had a family that loved and cherished her. In that moment, Cheryl Blossom felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what prompted me to write this, but I am happy I did because Cheryl is my baby who deserves lots of love. Also nothing from this point on will follow canon unless something happens in season 2 that I like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica have a late night conversation, as do Betty and Polly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be exploring a few possibilities that a good friend of mine introduced me to. These include mentions of incest, but most likely no actual incest so you know.

Veronica knocked nervously on Archie's door, she was aware that his dad was working super late, so it didn't have to be quiet. When Archie did answer, he was half asleep and wearing a pair of boxers. Veronica smirked and Archie let her in. He kissed the back of her neck and she just let him. It was when his hands started to move a bit lower that she stopped him. Veronica and Archie sat on the couch in an awkward silence, knowing that Archie missed Jughead and that anything they'd do would be worthless to the both of them. Despite the fact that Betty had openly said that she was into Veronica, she had yet to break up with Jughead which caused Veronica a world of pain, but she was still kind of with Archie. It was a twisted love triangle and while Veronica didn't mind it, she knew that it was kind of wrong.

"You don't want to do anything?" Archie asked and Veronica shrugged. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, have you ever wanted something so badly that it causes you physical pain when you don't have it?" Veronica asked and Archie nodded. "It's like that with Betty, I mean, I want her, I long for her, but of course, I don't really get to have her. Not completely at least, I mean, even though she's kind of at odds with Jughead, she still loves him more."

"They're soulmates remember." Archie said and Veronica laughed at the sound of her own words. "I thought you wanted that for us. I mean, we you know, did it."

"Yeah, I remember." Veronica said and Archie ran a hand through his hair. "So, you're a bit more awake."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked and Veronica pointed at his dick. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were probably thinking about Jughead." Veronica said and Archie shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, he's nice, but I thought that I could have had something with Betty."

"That's the thing about Betty Cooper, you want her most when you can't have her." Archie said and Veronica felt his hand on hers. "Cheryl and Polly?"

"What?" Veronica asked and Archie nodded. "They're a thing?"

"Yeah, I don't know if its serious or not, but they seem to like each other." Archie said and Veronica smiled slightly. She was happy that Cheryl had someone to love and she was happy that Polly felt safe with Cheryl, despite the fact she didn't really know Polly. "Yeah, Cheryl's living with the Coopers now. Also, I'm pretty sure that my dad and Alice went to visit FP today."

"That might be why my mom was in a mood." Veronica said and Archie looked a bit confused. "Something seemed to have her upset. I mean, she'd been acting a bit weird, but this was completely different. I mean, she seems to care more about my dad. Almost like she depended on him or something."

"Try talking to her." Archie said and Veronica nodded. "Are you staying the night?"

"I guess." Veronica said and they laid on the couch together for a bit. "Archiekins, can we maybe take a break?"

"Yeah." Archie said and Veronica smiled.

"Figure things out for ourselves." Veronica said and Archie nodded. This time they fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by Fred walking in at around 5 in the morning, a solemn look on his face.

"Archie can you clean up a bit?" Fred asked and Archie nodded. "Veronica, can you tell your mom that she can come over for the dinner?"

"Yeah, I can." Veronica said and walking out of the house towards the shared apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Betty can we talk?" Polly asked and Betty nodded. "I wanted to apologize for what had happened at your birthday last year."

"You don't have to say sorry Polly." Betty said and Polly sat next to her sister. "Seriously, it's not a huge deal."

"I should not have done that and I am sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I guess that I wanted to have something of my own to make Jason feel jealous." Polly said and Betty laid her head on her sister's shoulder. "You were young and I took advantage of you, I love you a lot, but I guess I let the fact that you were willing cloud my judgement."

"Polly, stop talking." Betty said and Polly looked at her. "I miss the nights you snuck into my room and we spent the night together, but you always made sure to be back into your own room before mom was up. I miss the thrill of getting to sneak around with you, but I don't want that anymore."

"That's good." Polly said and Betty laid her head on her older sister's shoulder. "You shouldn't want that to begin with, it's kind of unhealthy. So, Jughead?"

"He's sweet and I love him..." Betty trailed off, not wanting to tell her sister everything about her love life.

"But you like the dark haired vixen." Polly said and Betty knew she was talking about Veronica. "Come on, you're a terrible liar. You may love Jughead, but your heart lies with that girl."

"He seems to really like me and I don't want to hurt him." Betty said, tears forming.

"Don't cry baby sis, I promise that it'll all work out in the end." Polly said kissing Betty's cheek. "You just need to think of a way to work it out on your own until then."


End file.
